A PUPciting Announcement
It was another nice day In Adventure Bay for a winter morning. As the snow shined by the sun it was a total good day that the PAW Patrol decided they should go snow boarding and visit with Jake and Sam. Sam had been staying with Jake for at least two and a half months now until the SNOW Patrol really needed her. "Are you pups ready to go to Jake's Mountain?" Ryder asked as the pups got there snowboards and hurried to their vehicles and jumped in and started them up answering Ryder's question. "Alright then PAW Patrol is ready to roll," he said be for getting onto his ATV and leading the way to Jake's Mountain. As soon as they reached Jake's Mountain Sam and Jake were just coming up on the ski lift with their snowboards with them. "Hey PAW Patrol!" Sam greeted happily as they drove up and parked. "Are you guys ready to snowboard?" She asked grinning towards all the pups before they barked happily all wearing their helmets. "You know it!" Rubble said wagging his stubby tail really wanting to get on the slopes. Jake chuckled as he walked up behind Sam and set his hands lovingly on her shoulders and she looked behind her towards him before setting her right hand on his left. "Well before you pups go we just wanted to say that we would like to invite you to dinner because we have something to tell you dudes," he said as the pups looked at each other curiously before nodding and smiling. "We would all love to come!" Tundra said wagging her tail too as Ryder nodded his head agreeing with the husky. As the day continued on all of the pups, Sam, Ryder and Jake had fun in the snow with hot cocoa break and snowball fights, but for some reason Jake was worrying about what Sam was doing and told her to be more careful on certain things. Sam jus continue to ensure him that she would be okay. When Jake walked up Tundra walked over to Sam curiously wondering what ha gotten into Jake so she decided she would ask Sam. "Hey Sam what's going on with Jake?" She asked tilting her head making the girl look down at her and smile. "He's fine don't worry about him. He's just a worry wart every once and a while," Sam informed her, but Tundra seemed to sense something wrong or that was the feeling. She wasn't sure what to take of it. Sam soon winked at her. "You'll find out tonight at dinner," Sam said smiling bright before Tundra nodded a little deciding not to ask another question since it would be answered. ~Scene Change: PAW Patrol Badge~ It was soon late at Jake's Mountain and the pups and Ryder headed back towards the Lookout to get ready for dinner. Each of the pups were talking about what they think the two lovers were going to talk about and tell them. "What do you think their going to tell us Wyder?" Zuma asked as he looked up to the boy that was fixing his hair for dinner. "No I'm not exactly sure what they'll tell us Zuma," Ryder said as he looked down at the Labrador pup. "But it's probably really good news if they're inviting all of the PAW Patrol and Katie as well." "Your wight Wyder," Zuma said before quickly following the other pups as the boys help put on bow does as Tundra and Skye helped each other get some bows on and one added by their ear a all the pups did their best to look appropriate for the dinner. When all the pups got done getting ready them and Ryder left for the restaurant that Sam had told them where dinner was going to take place. The pups and Ryder parked on the side before they all walked in and took their seats at the table where Jake and Sam were sitting smiling at all eight of them. As everyone ordered Sam and Jake stood up and grinned as Jake wrapped his arms around Sam's stomach. "Everyone we have exciting news," Sam spoke as everyone looked up at the two of them. Sam placed h hands on top of Jake's and they soon both spoke out. "We're expecting a baby," they said together and everyone had a surprised look on their faces. "Your joking!" Some of them said or asked them questions like how long and when they found out. "No we're not joking an it has been two months when we found out at the doctor's yesterday," Sam answers grinning widely. "I'm weally happy for you two!" Zuma said happily as all the pups wagged their tails. "No wonder he was so worried about you today Sam!" Tundra said making Jake blush and Sam giggle. "Yes, but this was a surprise for us too," she said. Jake loomed down at Sam beck turning to her. "Speaking of surprises… Sam I have to ask you something very important." Jake took a small breath before continuing. "We have known each other for several yes and these past few yes while you were gone my het seemed to ache as I thought of you, but with you here now all I have felt was happiness…will you spend the rest of your life with me as my wife…?" He asked getting on one knee and pulling out a ring from his pocket be for adding it to her finger. Sam was absolutely astonished and awestruck as small tears left her eyes. "Yes, yes yes!" She spoke and soon hugged Jake tightly before they kissed making people in the restraint awe and clap as the pups barked and howled happily. Credit Tundra © Tundrathesnowpup Sam © 258raindrop PAW Patrol, Ryder, Katie, Jake © Keith Chapman